First (Love)
by ichizenkaze
Summary: "tetapi mengingat coklat ini Daehyun yang buat, rasanya menjadi manis" DAELO FANFICTION, DAEHYUN X ZELO. RnR juseyooo


**Tittle : First Love**

**Cast: Jung Daehyun / Choi Junhong**

**Author : ichizenkaze**

**Warn: BOYXBOY, Typo yes! Not EYD. Dont like my story. Dont read~**

…**  
>.<strong>

**.**

**HAPPY READING~  
>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Because its my first..**

**First love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia adalah pemuda berambut pirang, berpotongan halus dengan poni depannya yang menutupi mata. Kadang Daehyun sangat gemas untuk menyingkirkan poni itu, namun disaat yang bersamaan ia juga berterimakasih pada poni itu karena sudah menutupi mata pemuda itu yang sangat indah. Ia takut ada yang menyadari jika pemuda itu memiliki mata yang sangat menakjubkan. Pemuda itu juga bertubuh tinggi, kadang ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya saat berjalan.

"Hari ini tidak ada tugas, kan?" Ia memiliki tubuh beraroma seperti lemon dan campuran madu. Daehyun menggeleng, melirik cepat pada Choi Junhong yang kini duduk tepat disampingnya. Ia tak begitu dekat dengan pemuda ini, walau sudah hampir 6 bulan berada disatu kelas yang sama.

Yang ia ketahui, Choi Junhong sama cerdasnya dengannya. Ia berada ditingkat kedua terbaik saat pengumuman hasil saringan masuk disekolah ini. Dan dihari itu pula ia memiliki kesempatan melihat mata Junhong.

Matanya berwarna biru. Biru yang sangat cerah. Mengingatkannya akan musim semi dengan guguran daun maple yang menguning. Mata yang bisa membawa kenangan indah mengelilingi dan kehidupannya yang datar terasa sangat berarti. Ia bahkan sangat menyukai kala Junhong menjabat tangannya dan menyebut namanya dengan sopan.

Junhong mengeluarkan buku-buku tebal dari dalam ranselnya dan sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu yang tak diketahui Daehyun. Junhong tertutup, mengingat persaingan tak kasat mata yang sering terlihat diantara dirinya dan Junhong kala memperebutkan nilai tertinggi dikelas. Daehyun berdehem kecil, ia bukan tipe pemuda yang bisa mengungkapkan perasannya dengan gamblang, apalagi berkata romantis. Daehyun bahkan tak yakin ia pernah jatuh cinta selama 17 tahun ia hidup.

Mereka terkadang membuka pembicaraan, tak lebih dari saling menanyakan rumus ataupun bertukar pikiran tentang suatu teori sulit.

Daehyun mendesah kesal. Ia seperti buta. Ia memang buta. Ia benar-benar buta akan masalah cinta.

;;:;:;:;:;:

bel pertanda jam istirahat sudah berdering 10 menit yang lalu, tetapi Daehyun masih betah duduk dan membolak-balikkan bukunya tanpa alasan. Ia melirik Junhong yang sedang membaca buku dengan serius.

"Kau tidak ke kantin?" Tanyanya. Menelan ludahnya paksa karena suaranya nampak bergetar

Junhong menggeleng "malas" jawabnya singkat.

Daehyun mengangguk seolah paham, ia lalu tertarik pada buku bacaan yang berada ditangan Junhong.

"Kau suka coklat?" Tanyanya lagi. Ia menatap lurus kearah dinding tanpa mau menatap mata Junhong. Mata yang biru. Bersinar seolah bisa mencairkan salju yang menumpuk ditepi jendela.

"Suka. Aku suka makanan manis" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Menutup bukunya lalu tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan mereka.

Daehyun ikut tersenyum. Dia suka makanan manis.

"Pantas" gumam Daehyun.. _pantas wajahnya manis._

"Apa?" Junhong ternyata mendengarnya. Daehyun bahkan tak sadar jika apa yang dipikirnya ternyata ia suarakan.

"Apa yang ku katakan?" Daehyun mencoba berkelit. Junhong mengerutkan kening, lalu tertawa. Derai tawanya membuat burung-burung merpati yang biasa bertengger pada dahan pohon memiringkan kepala dan terbang, mungkin seakan mendengar suara bidadari memanggilnya.

"Kau mau membacanya?" Junhong mengulurkan buku pada Daehyun.

Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, Daehyun mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil buku itu dari tangan Junhong.

Junhong kembali tersenyum. Kembali melelehkan tumpukan salju ditepi jendela..

::;:;:;:

Daehyun berencana menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca atau sekedar mengerjakan tugas dikelas. Saat ia membuka pintu kelas, ia terkejut dengan Junhong yang berdiri didepan kelas dan menulis sesuatu di papan tulis. Wajahnya murni terkejut melihat Daehyun.

"Oh..kau belum pulang?" Tanya Daehyun. Ia mati-matian menahan detakan jantungnya yang cepat dan menyakiti dadanya.

Junhong menggeleng "ada beberapa tugas yang tidak aku mengerti" gumamnya. Ia menghapus tulisan rapi berbentuk sambung dipapan tulis. "Kau sendiri?"

Daehyun masuk kedalam "menunggu teman" jawabnya sambil menaruh tas dimeja terdepan.

"Youngjae?" Tebak Junhong. Ia membalikkan tubuh menghadap Daehyun.

"Iya. Bagaimana bisa tahu?"

Junhong mengernyit "seluruh sekolah tahu jika dimana ada Jung Daehyun maka disampingnya ada Yoo Youngjae"

Daehyun tertawa. Ia memberanikan diri berdiri disamping Junhong lalu mengamati papan tulis yang bersih.

"Mau membahas tugas bersama?" Aju Daehyun. Mengeluarkan spidol dari dalam saku celananya. Junhong mengangguk riang. Matanya semakin bersinar.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang tugas sejarah. Aku tidak suka tulisan rapat yang susah dibaca itu. Aku juga benci harus mengingat banyaknya dinasti" Junhong menulis tentang 'sejarah' 'benci' 'dinasti' lalu melingkarinya dipapan tulis.

"Lalu kau? Apa yang yang kau tak suka?" Tanya Junhong pada Daehyun.

"Aku tidak suka bahasa inggris" jawabnya jujur. Ia tak sadar mencubit pipi Junhong karena pemuda itu tertawa menatapnya. Kulitnya halus. Terlalu halus.

"Oh ini lucu!" Gumam Junhong disela-sela tawanya

"Apa salahnya? Kau tahu lidah kita tidak cocok untuk berbicara inggris" jawabnya tak mau kalah.

Dan hari itu ia baru tahu jika Junhong memiliki darah campuran inggris dan mata birunya merupakan turunan dari kakeknya, ia juga bercerita tentang adiknya yang memiliki mata berwarna merah hingga sering disangka vampire. Semuanya Daehyun simpan rapi didalam ingatannya.

Hari itu juga Daehyun sadar jika ia menyukai mendengar Junhong yang bercerita panjang lebar, ia menyukai Junhong yang tertawa, ia juga menyukai mencubit pipi Junhong yang seperti permen kapas dan menahan diri untuk tidak menjilat tangannya sendiri untuk membuktikan jika rasanya memang seperti permen kapas.

"Sampai bertemu besok, Daehyun-ah" Junhong melambaikan tangannya. Ia mengantar Junhong sampai halte karena pemuda itu terburu pulang, ia sendiri masih harus menunggu youngjae.

"T-tunggu" Daehyun menahan lengan Junhong. Junhong menatapnya heran. Suara klakson dari bis yang sudah menunggu membuat Daehyun segera membuka sweaternya lalu memberikannya pada Junhong.

"Udaranya agak dingin" ucap Daehyun mengelak.

Junhong tersenyum, bergumam terimakasih dan terburu memasuki bis yang langsung jalan begitu Junhong masuk.

Hari itu juga ia sadar jika ia benar-benar menyukai Junhong.

;:;:;:;;:

Ini hari sabtu. Pekan olahraga dilaksanakan dan sebagian siswa berkumpul dilapangan untuk menyaksikan atau kalau mau ikut berpartisipasi dalam perlombaan. Daehyun yang sudah selesai mengikuti pertandingan sepak bola mencari-cari sosok Junhong yang tidak dilihatnya sedari tadi.

"Mencarinya?" Yongguk merangkul pundaknya dan menarik Daehyun keluar dari lapangan sepak bola.

Yongguk memang mengetahuinya. Dia terus menggoda Daehyun perihal cinta diam-diamnya pada Junhong.

"Kalau tidak cepat, dia bisa direbut oleh orang lain" ucap Yongguk memanasi. Daehyun mendengus.

"Bukannya sombong, tapi Junhong tak terlihat sedang dekat dengan seseorang saat ini" jawab Daehyun. Ia masih mengitari matanya mencari sosok tinggi berambut pirang.

"Kau benar-benar payah" Yongguk meninju lengannya main-main "asal kau tahu saja, Junhong sudah menjadi topik utama para sunbaenim. Sudah pintar, manis, apalagi matanya yang biru" Yongguk terburu melanjutkan "jangan mengira hanya kau yang terkena sihir matanya yang biru itu"

Daehyun menggerutu, iaa meninggalkan Yongguk dan berjalan cepat menuju ruang kelasnya. Rencananya gagal. Ia terus menggerutu hingga pintu kelas, terperanjat kaget saat sosok yang dicari-carinya ternyata sedang duduk menatap lapangan. Nampak tak berminat.

"Choi Junhong" panggilnya. Junhong menoleh, ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan dengan semangat. Daehyun mengambil tasnya dan berdiri disamping Junhong. Aroma musim dingin masih tercium nyata.

"Aku tidak suka olahraga. Tidak terlalu suka. Bagaimana? Apa kau menang? Ku dengar kau mengikuti lomba sepak bola" Junhong menatap ke arah lapangan dengan kosong.

"Ya.. kami menang" jawabnya cepat. Ia memandangi Junhong. Pemuda ini. Jika tidak cepat maka ia akan bisa kehilangan kesempatan memiliki Junhong. Daehyun mengulurkan coklat kearah Junhong.

Cokat dengan bentuk aneh dan mungkin rasanya juga aneh, Daehyun membuatnya sendiri, dengan ditemani ocehan kakaknya dan omelan ibunya yang mendapati dapurnya hancur dipakai anak bungsunya membuat coklat. Namun Daehyun sudah bertekad mengambil hati Junhong dengan caranya sendiri.

Junhong menatap coklat yang diulurkan Daehyun. Mengambilnya dengan perlahan lalu membukanya dengan antusias.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" Tanya Junhong. Menggigit coklat berbentuk bintang yang salah satu ujungnya patah akibat jatuh saat Daehyun mengambilnya dari freezer.

"Ya..." Daehyun tersenyun kikuk "bagaimana rasanya?" Daehyun duduk disamping Junhong. Mengamati wajah Junhong yang mengerutkan kening, mengecapi rasa coklat yang Daehyun buat dengan sepenuh hati.

"Mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?"

Daehyun menggaruk tengkuknya "jujur"

"Pahit" Junhong tertawa "tetapi mengingat coklat ini Daehyun yang buat, rasanya menjadi manis"

Daehyun tak bisa melepaskan senyuman bodoh dari wajahnya. Ia berharap bisa mendengar kata itu terus-menerus.

"Mungkin kita harus membuat coklat bersama-sama jika ingin rasanya menjadi manis" ucap darhyun. Junhong kembali menggigit coklat. Ia melihat. Rona merah samar yang perlahan naik dipipi Junhong yang pucat. Matanya yang biru bersinar menyaingi matahari dimusim dingin yang malu-malu.

Daehyun tertawa, ia membuka bungkus coklat bergambar hati yang sedikit rusak karena bentuknya tak seimbang. Ia menggigit coklat buatannya dan mengernyit.

"Benar-benar pahit" ucapnya. Junhong terkekeh mendengar pengakuan Daehyun.

"Dan jika sudah begitu. Teruslah disamping ku dan membuat coklat ini selalu terasa manis" ucap Daehyun lambat. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Memandangi Junhong yang menatap lurus tak berekspresi.

Junhong menoleh, mempertemukan mata mereka dalam gerakan cepat yang indah.

"Apa yang sedang kau coba katakan saat ini?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan menantang.

Daehyun menarik nafas panjang "jadilah kekasihku"

Junhong sedikit terkejut. Ia tak mampu manahan senyuman yang diam-diam timbul diwajahnya.

Jawabannya cukup simple. Junhong menggenggam tangannya, menggigit kembali coklat ditangannya dan dengan sekejap menganggukan kepala dengan ringan.

Saat itu. Ia benar-benar yakin baru pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta selama 17 tahun ia hidup.

.

.

END

.

.

Selamat tanggal 28 desember buat december28 khekhekhe~.

.

.

.

RnR juseyoo


End file.
